Et si on allait faire un tour?
by ginny6259
Summary: Après que Harry ait embrassé Ginny pour la première fois, dans le 6è tome, il lui propose d'aller faire un tour. Mais que se sontils dit?


Alors qu'il suivait Ginny quand elle s'engagea dans le couloir, Harry songea qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant, loin de là, car Harry se sentait heureux, cependant il craignait que Ginny lui en veuille et soit gênée par le silence. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de questions car quelqu'un vint les voir.

- Bonjour Ginny.

- Ah, bonjour Michael.

C'était Michael Corner, l'ex-petit-ami de Ginny, songea Harry avec amertume. Rien que pour cela il le détestait.

- C'était un très beau match, félicitations.

- Merci.

Elle allait partir, mais Michael la retint.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais plus avec Dean Thomas, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Ecoute, Gin, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi mauvais joueur. Tu me manques, tu sais ?

- Tu ne sortais pas avec Cho ?

- Cho ? lui dit-il, surpris. C'est fini depuis longtemps, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, c'était énervant.

Harry eut un petit rire. Lui aussi avait connu ça. Quand il était sorti avec elle, elle passait son temps à pleurer, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait rompu avec elle. Entendant son gloussement, Ginny lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis reporta son attention sur Michael.

- Enfin peu importe, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait se donner une seconde chance, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ce ne fut pas Ginny qui répondit, mais Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Harry, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, je pose la question à Ginny.

- Et bien ça me regarde parce que je sors avec Ginny maintenant.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai Ginny ?

Ginny, qui s'était tue, prit une inspiration et dit :

- Oui, et ce depuis quelques minutes, désolée Michael.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est dommage. Bonne journée !

Ginny attendit que Michael s'en aille, puis lança un regard interrogateur à Harry.

- Ben quoi ? Depuis le temps que j'attends de sortir avec toi, maintenant que j'ai eu le courage de t'embrasser, je ne vais pas laisser un arriviste tout gâcher. Tu ne m'en veux pas, dis-moi ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter quand il constata qu'elle ne disait rien.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny sourit et l'embrassa. Heureux, Harry prit ça pour un non.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle.

Bizarrement, même si la question pouvait porter à confusion, Harry sut de quoi elle parlait.

- Depuis quand je veux sortir avec toi ? Je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand, mais je crois que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi quand je vous ai vus, toi et Dean, vous embrasser. J'ai eu une de ces envies de le frapper.

- Ah ? Et c'est pour ça que tu ne disais rien ?

- Oui, j'essayais de me contenir. Au début, je pensais que je n'étais pas content parce que je te considérais comme ma sœur, mais en fait c'était bien plus. Mais en fait, quand j'y pense, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis que je te connais. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Avec le recul, je me dis qu'il y avait pleins d'indices qui auraient pu me mettre sur la voie.

- Des indices ? Raconte-moi, c'est intéressant.

- Et bien, pour commencer, la première fois que je t'ai vue, c'était à la gare, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, je t'avais souhaité bonne chance.

- Oui, et bien, quand je me suis installé dans un compartiment et que le train a démarré, c'est toi que j'ai regardé, rien que toi, sans même m'en rendre compte. Et puis, il y a aussi en deuxième année, dans la chambre des secrets, où je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu puisses mourir. Je ne savais pas encore que je t'aimais. J'étais jeune.

- Et puis, Harry Potter n'est pas célèbre pour sa rapidité d'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, il est vrai qu'il ne faut pas compter sur ça pour que je sauve le monde sorcier. Par contre, je sais que je t'ai remarquée quand tu t'es plus affirmée, et que tu es devenue plus ouverte. En fait, depuis le début de la cinquième année.

- Et bien, si j'avais su, je me serais affirmée plus tôt, comme ça tu ne serais pas sorti avec Cho Chang.

- C'était une belle erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais sortir avec elle parce qu'elle était jolie. Stupide idée ! Je suis désolé, si je t'avais remarquée plus tôt, nous aurions eu plus de temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble maintenant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, heureux d'être ensemble. Harry s'assit contre un arbre près du lac et Ginny s'installa contre son torse, souriant rêveusement.

- Je suis heureuse, Harry, tout simplement heureuse. Je croyais que tu ne t'intéresserais jamais à moi, comme quoi, il ne faut pas désespérer.

Pour toute réponse, Harry resserra son étreinte. En regardant le ciel, il vit soudain un magnifique hibou de couleur fauve s'approcher, tenant dans son bec une lettre. Harry leva son bras et le volatile vint s'y poser. Cependant, en détachant la lettre, il vit qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée.

- Ginevra Weasley, lut-il à voix haute. Je ne savais pas que tu t'appelais ainsi, c'est très joli, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

- Merci, répondit-elle en ouvrant la lettre. Ah tiens, c'est des jumeaux, quelle solennité de leur part ! Je me demande bien ce qu'ils me veulent…

En lisant le mot, elle étouffa un rire.

- Que disent-ils ?

- Deux mots : « nous approuvons ».

- Et tu as besoin de leur approbation ? lui dit-il, surpris.

- Certainement pas, mais c'est mieux pour toi.

- Pour moi ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

- Harry, tu es déjà en guerre avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Tes seuls lieux de calme sont à Poudlard et chez moi. Tu veux vraiment avoir à dos mes frères en prime ?

- Euh, après réflexion, c'est une très bonne idée qu'ils approuvent.

Ginny éclata de rire, et quand Harry la regarda, il sentit la bête en lui ronronner, papillonner même, comme s'il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Et c'était ce qu'Harry ressentait. Il adorait son rire, quand elle riait, tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Son rire étant contagieux, il éclata de rire lui aussi, un fou rire qui dura au moins cinq minutes.

- Quand je pense, dit-il, que tout ça, c'est grâce à Rogue.

- Pardon ? s'enquit-elle, étonnée.

- Ben oui, s'il ne m'avait pas mis en retenue, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage, en revenant dans la salle commune, de t'embrasser.

- Tu as raison, pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer une carte pour le remercier ? lui dit-elle ironique.

- Ah oui, où on comparerait ses yeux à ceux d'un corbeau ? rit-il, faisant référence à un affreux poème qu'elle lui avait écrit quand il était en deuxième année.

Elle ne prit pas mal sa remarque, et se contenta de répondre, avec un sérieux à toute épreuve :

- Moui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… mais tu sais, les corbeaux sont de mauvaise augure. Et en plus…

Ginny se rapprocha, comme pour lui faire une confidence. Se prenant au jeu, Harry l'imita.

- Je dois t'avouer que je préfère les crapauds frais du matin.

Elle faisait encore référence à ce poème, où elle avait comparé les yeux de Harry à ceux d'un crapaud frais du matin. Harry éclata de rire et se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le souffle de Ginny, il était à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Il l'embrassa, et à ce moment-là, il sut que jamais il ne pourrait être plus heureux. Même s'il réussissait à vaincre Voldemort, il serait moins heureux que maintenant, en tout cas s'il n'était plus avec Ginny. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il l'aimait, voilà tout.

Tous deux restèrent là, somnolant, profitant de cette magnifique après-midi.


End file.
